Red String of Fate
by School Escapee
Summary: An invisible red string binds people to their soulmate. Doflamingo obtains glasses that let him see these strings. He later finds out he can control them using his devil's fruit, playing with people's fate, love, and minds. Rated T for safety, PLZ REVIEW!
1. The Strings that Bind

**"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet,**  
**regardless of time, place, or circumstance.**  
**The thread may stretch or tangle,**  
**but it will never break."**  
**- an ancient Chinese belief**

* * *

**A/N: This story is about that red string. In recent chapters of One Piece, Doflamingo severed a man's leg straight off, revealing that his powers are not of body manipulation but of strings (String-String Fruit?). He controls body's like puppets. In one piece, a Devil's Fruit's abilities can go beyond just its name like Kalifa ate the Awa-Awa Fruit (Soap-Soap) and, in addition to washing away dirt, she could wash away energy. What if Doflamingo could control the strings of fate and even remove, remake, and rearrange them? This story explains that.**

P.S. This is basically ridiculing the entire cast of One piece...

* * *

Sailing was very boring so Doflamingo couldn't help but get excited when there were islands to dock on. It was always so fun when he got to pilage and steal...

"Captain! An island to our North!" a crew member called out, through the cabin door.

"Perfect timing!" He yelled with a grin. Time for terror.

His crew all ran off the boat shortly after docking and ran into the many houses of the village. Doflamingo walked straight up to the biggest building and entered as if it were his own home (after kicking down the door with one swift kick). An old man popped out of one of the many doorway's of the semi-mansion with a rifal pointed at Doflamingo. "I'll give you one chance to walk out that door or a bullet is going between your eyes!" he yelled, hand slightly shaking in fear, perhaps?

Doflamingo swiftly lifted his hands and before the man knew what was happening, his own hands steadily turned the gun around so it was resting beneath his own chin, his finger resting readily on the trigger. "You chose the wrong pirate to threaten!" Doflamingo gleefully pointed out, one twitch of his finger and the man would be dead.

"No! Don't kill him! We have a rare treasure we're willing to give you if you leave us be!" a little girl yelled after jumping out from behind the man, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hmmmm...? What kind of treasure?" he asked, lowering the gun from the man's head as a way of saying "I accept".

"It's a family treasure worth several million beli!" she said, wiping the tears away to show she was strong.

"Becki!" The man cried, picking her up and shielding her from Doflamingo's sight of view.

"Settle down! I will accept your offer! While I am a pirate, I am also a man of my word." Doflamingo lied, faking a serious face.

The man put the girl down and told her to go run to the shed to hide. He then began walking up the main staircase and gestured for Doflamingo to follow. He took him into a bedroom and removed a portrait of him and his family to reveal a safe that he quickly opened, revealing a small box made of a very expensive wood that had beautiful carvesmanship and designs lacing the sides, a keyhole in the front of it.

The man took his necklace off with a key-shaped pendant and stuck it into the key-hole, unlocking it. He opened it to reveal a pair of glasses, the lenses strangely tinted in a black that changed to a light pink in light. Their frame was a magenta color and the shape was very similar to the shape of Doflamingo's sun glasses. They honestly didn't look that expensive. They actually looked rather cheasy, something you'd find in a thrift store.

"Those are it? What's the big deal?" Doflamingo asked, quickly losing interest.

"These glasses are what our family calls 'Destiny Lenses'. Legend has it that soulmates are binded by an invisible red thread tied around their pinkies. The string is indestructable and holds true love together. These glasses let the wearer see these binding strings. That's how I found my wife." The man explained, handing Doflamingo the glasses.

Doflamingo's interest quickly returned as he recalled that legend being told to him on several occasions. "Hmmmm?" he mumbled, taking off his glasses and placing the supposed "Destiny Lenses" on.

He looked down to his hand to see a string tied around his pinky even though he didn't feel it there. He traced it only to see that it went straight through the wall and, poking his head out the window, saw that it extended long over the ocean. "Everyone has this string?"

"Not a person in existance doesn't have one."

"Do gays get paired with women?"

"No. The string connects them to the one that will bring them true happiness. A straight man may be gay without even knowing it and vice-versa."

When the two people meet is it gradual or love at first sight?" He plagued the man with numerous questions, keeping fll interest and listening intently to the answers.

"If the love is gradual it is not their true soul-mate, however they may settle for that person if they neeveer do actually meet their soul-mate. If they are true soul-mates, it will be an over-powering love at first sight in both of their minds." the man explained, seemingly holding no real grudge against Doflamingo.

"I originally planned on killing you and your family anyways but you have been quite cooperative and gave me an item valuable enough for me to be put in a good mood. None of your villagers have been killed. I ordered my crew not to kill, but to take prisoners. I feel good enough to release said prisoners though. You are quite lucky." Doflamingo said, patting the man on the head, him being thrice his size.

"Thank you, sincerely!" The man thanked, seeing the generosity of the offer considering how rutheless said pirate normally was.

After sailing away, Doflamingo looked through his crew to see that they all had the red string as well. after a thorougher search through them all, he found two that actually connected within his crew!

He had a large crew, having bases set up on many islands to help fit them all, also having five large warships to fit them all. He had to jump between ships in order to find these two that connected with each other. He highly doubted that they've ever even met before, despite being so close. The only problem was they were both male...

He didn't introduce them to each other yet because he was curious whether or not they'd react like the man said. He took one into his cabin and began questioning him. "Your name is not important so don't bother telling me. What is your sexual preference, if your not honest I will find out and kill you." He interrogated, instilling fear in the man.

"I'm... well, I'm gay... or so I've recently discovered..." The man admitted, seeming ashamed (A/N: I am not homophobic! This man just fears those people who are. It's part of the story. I have several gay friends and I see no problem in it, in spite of how religious I am.)

"Hmmmmmm?" Doflamingo wondered aloud. Upon further inspection, the man was quite muscular, hs hair was to his shoulders, wavy, lustrous and a beatiful shade of silver, he had a good tan, and, after ordering him to show it, a big penis. He had some minor facial defects in his teeth and nose but was quite handsome. It could be quite possible for a straight man to go gay for him, but not at first sight.

He shoved the man in his closet, ordering him to stay there until further notice. The man felt confused, scared, and violated but obeyed in fear of death.

He ordered the second man in. He decided to inspect him before interrogating him. He was much buffer and taller, had a 6-pac, was bald but in an attractive way, and was slightly less tan than the first man. His face was rather fierce, and he had deep brown eyes, a well-proportioned nose, and a mouth that naturally fell into an allurring grin.

Considering the grin was still on his face, he was also brave. Doflamingo found him extremely attractive and was tempted to rape him right there and then but held in the urge for the sake of his test. "What is your sexual preference? Be honest because I can tell." Doflamingo said with a serious face.

"I'm straight. Why do you need to know?" the man said, rather curiously. _Damn, even his voice is sexy._ Doflamingo thought in defeat. It was brisk and manly yet soft and understanding which, in addition to his looks, would greatly tempt a man to go gay.

_A Gay man and a Straight man? The glasses are wrong? Let's test it_...

"Have you ever met this man?" he asked, knocking on the closet door. The confused man emerged, his eyes slightly widening when the fell upon the beauty before him. "No, can't say I have." the straight one said, seeming unphased.

"Kiss each other. Now!" Doflamingo ordered, raising his voice when they failed to follow through. They leaned in slowly for a kiss that was at first, seemingly awkward at first. "With Passion!" Slowly the straight man melted into it, bringing his hands up to the back of the other man's head slowly, pulling him in closer. The other man's arms went limp along with his legs as he stood in awe of the other man as he held him up to keep the kiss.

In close inspection, Doflamingo noticed the red string thicken slightly as the two men pulled away. "You two will be placed in the same private cabin close to mine. I want to keep an eye on you!" Doflamingo yelled, shooing them away. The straight man eyed the smaller man once more before leaving to the other boat to gather his belongings, his cocky grin gone as he held a serious expression.

"That went as well as plannned." Doflamingo said, rather satisfied.

* * *

A/N: Mostly just he Prologue I suppose. I'm trying to build up the story a bit more, grab a few fans before all the good stuff happens. Comment and Review. Critics and Haters are all welcome.


	2. Revelation of Power

**A/N: I will try to keep my side notes only to the ends and beginnings of each story cuz I actually agree that it messes with the flow. Also I didn't put Doflamingo as gay. He seems like the type of person who's... open minded, or bisexual, if you will. He plays for both teams, you know? While he is cocky, he is also short-tempered and he has a short attention span too. The first part is mostly him contemplating himself... Continue to review plz! I'm always up for a few good pointers.**

That night was as loud as any other night aboard his ship, as most of his crew were night-owls, and Doflamingo actually passed up the daily party, needing to focus out his thoughts. What he had was extremely valuable but, it was useless all in the same. He was slightly tempted to find his soul mate but at the same time, he didn't want to go with the flow. Anyone who knew him could vouch for him when he said "I live for the moment."

Fate didn't control him, he should be the one to control fate! Doflamingo yearned for control and his Devil's fruit gave him that opportunity. He was like a spoiled child and was well aware of it. He knew all of his flaws and he enjoyed having them. His flaws gave him an edge in life.

He shook himself out of his deep thought, realizing how cliche he was being and began to think about his real problem. If he wasn't going to hunt down the one for him, there was no point in even having those trashy glasses. He wasn't the type of person who'd go out and play match-maker either so it was rather... dead-endish.

He stared at the red string extending from his own pinky. It was rather hypnotic. He felt as though he could grab it, He felt empowered, He felt... Stupid! He was sitting there fantisizing about being God! He clenched his fists on self-loathe and turned to the door when he felt a tug on his pinky. He looked to see the red string only it seemed realer than before.

Curiousity filling his mind, he reached out and could feel the string, he could pull it, he could break it! He didn't even realize what he'd done til he'd done it. He broke a string thta controlled his destiny! That's never a good thing. He clutched the snapped peices as one was being pulled away. "No! Come back here! " He yeled aloud as it slipped from his hands.

He lifted up his hand to grab it and it re-attatched. That was new too. He was pretty sure he shouldn't have even been able to touch the string, none-the-less break and mend it. "One more thing to test..." he mumbled, feeling the weight of the day on his shoulders. "I'll test it when I feel like it!" he yelled, louder than he planned but he knew no one would care. He just neeeded some shut-eye...

He woke up earlier than he had in a long time. It was only roughly 10 a.m. as apposed to the usual 3 p.m. He felt proud.

He walked out on deck, looking for a test subject for his new,found power and came across the handsome man from yesterday. He was wearing his cocky grin but not much else. He was sweaty from hauling the anchor and had no shirt on. In addition, his shorts were rather tight, sticking to his skin in sweat, perfectly displaying his muscular legs and butt.

"Perfect... Hey!" He yelled, waving him over. The man's smile quickly faded as he turned to see who called for him. He hesitantly walked over and was led into Doflamingo's office.

"Alright. I'm at a disadvantage here because I KNOW you know who I am but I didn't even know you were on my crew until yesterday." Doflamingo said to form the simple point of "I haven't the slightest who you are. All I know is you're straight. Tell me your name and a short summary." he said with a snap as a way of rushing him.

"Ummm, my name is Rowan and I am 26. I was married young to a girl with a terminal illness who died shortly after and I've honored her ever since." he said, turning towards the door. As his hand gripped the door-knob, his body tenced up and his grip loosened against his will. He turned to face Doflamingo and walked up to him.

"I didn't tell you to leave." Doflamingo pointed out with a smirk, his arms raised like that of a puppeteer. His arms dropped and Rowan remained still, not wanting to do anything to get him mad. "Sit!" Doflamingo said, pointing to the chair as his tongue hung loose.

Rowan reluctantly sat down and they shared a silent awkwardness. Finally, Doflamingo lost his patience and focused his energy so that he could feel the string on his finger. He narrowed his eyes on Rowan and he saw a red string burn into the air between them. At the same time, the second string on Rowan's hand burned away along with Doflamingo's. _We probably just swapped our soulmates..._ Doflamingo observed.

At first it seemed like nothing happened to Rowan but after several more seconds of observing him, he noticed his posture was much more relaxed and his eyes were more... distant. He was deep in thought about something, probably his new-found feelings for his captain.

Doflamingo also felt the changes himself. His heart quickened and he noticed Rowan in much more detail. He breathed deep even breathes, he had a tatoo of a cross on his upper right arm, and his left eyebrow was slightly higher than the right, to the point that it was hardly noticeable. Of coarse, since he was expecting these new-found feelings, they didn't hit him as hard as they did his crewman.

Doflamingo stood up and walked towards the still seated man and crouched down to eye-level. The man seemed nervous, despite how brave he normally was. _Is it because of his new little crush?_ Doflamingo wandered toyingly, almost certain of the answer.

"You are so gay." Doflamingo breathed the words, the other man hearing them feeling like he was stabbed by a dagger of truth. He didn't have time to think through the revelation as Doflamingo pulled him in for a kiss that he was too stunned to react to. Just the day before he had a tingly feeling for antoher man and his captain forced them to kiss a kiss that he enjoyed much more than he'd ever admit. But today, the tingly feeling was like wedding bells and the kiss was twice as exilerating, him yeilding to the more dominant Doflamingo.

Doflamingo pulled away with a smirk at how hollow and empty Rowan looked, as if the kiss had sucked his soul away. Rowan took several seconds to recover, then got up and exited the room without a word.

Doflamingo sat in satisfaction as he thought of possibilities far beyond a summer fling. He could make the government bow to him with this new found power. He could make Sengoku lick his boots more than willingly! He could claim any man, woman, and object for himself! The world was his oyster and the people his pearl!

All the things he could do were limitless and he was sure that he could get away with anything in life. "MEN! TONIGHT WE DRINK AND PARTY LIKE THERE"S NO TOMORROW!" he yelled after several more minutes of contemplation. His responce was many loud whistles and cheers and the rest of the day dragged on.

**A/N: This chapter went through a more psychological perspective but I won't be doing any more chapters like this. It is way too hard to follow and understand, none-the-less write! Be faithful and review, give pointers, and possibly future ideas. And Knyrist, don't just subscribe! I like to read comments and reviews! I don't care if you have issues with it or not! :P But Blue-grey-purple-brown is definately right. Doflamingo is feeling a lot more OOC than I''d realised. **

**P.S. Blue-grey-purple-brown, I LOVE ur story "A shiny new Nami"! I hope you continue soon.**


	3. A Red String to Hate

**A/N: Okay. A few quick subjects to start. 1. The strawhats, as much as I want them to, probably won't get involved. Doflamingo's new power only works on one person at a time and only until he stops using it. There are 8 out of nine (no offence Brook but he'd even want chopper if he were in a furry mood.) of them that he'd want and only one he could get. Neither of us would be able to decide. 2. I can go one of three routes for his soul-mate. I can make a random Mary-Sue, choose a character we all know (*cough* Crocodile, Mihawk, ... Garp XD *cough*) or I could leave it untouched. Either way, I will piss at least one person off so... I'm stuck. Help me by reviewing! ;) **

**P.S. I'm aware how much of an attention whore I am.**

Doflamingo knew the power he now had but after a week of using Rowan as his play-thing, he began to see some of the side -effects... the horrible, horrible side-effects. Rowan embraced his gayness after some drunk persuasion and that was never a bad thing as he was quite the rough-house.

The real problem was that, even though he knew why, he couldn't get Rowan out of his head, he had this craving to find out more about Rowan, and he wanted to tell Rowan about his rough childhood.

Rowan haunting his thoughts, he could deal with, especially when the thoughts got perverted. He drew the line though, when he actually began to give a crap about the man's life story! Hell, he has trouble remembering his first-mate's name! To further greaten his worries, no one had the right to know his past yet he wanted to confess it to a stranger.

_Maybe I could tell him after I got to know him more... No!_ Doflamingo thought, finding himself in a loop of lust, self-hatred, and more lust towards the man.

The only good thing all week was that a note was delivered saying that Sengoku wanted a one-on-one private meeting with Doflamingo in regards to his pilaging of various islands. It would be the perfect time to trap Sengoku in the strings of fate and bend him to his will.

"How long until we reach the government base?" Doflamingo continued to ask throughout the week. "Sir, we still have 9 days! One day less from how many we had yesterday!" His annoyed crewmen continued to answer.

Rowan was rather confused of the whole situation. After he chugged a full kegg of sake (his tolerance nearly as high as Doflamingo's, despite his smaller size) his pants were off in a matter of minutes after Doflamingo dragged him to a secluded area.

He was far to prideful to ever admit being gay and he remembered a fair portion of the drunken sex. He enjoyed it and he had an insane crush on Doflamingo but he refused to give in. _I'm straight Goddamn it!_

Doflamingo was ready to give in before realizing _I can just disconnect the string! At least until I wanna play with him again..._ He thought as he focused himself enough to feel the string on his finger and he tugged on it, but didn't break it. After tugging on it but unsuccessfully breaking it he felt a tingly feeling pulse into his body.

"Well... that was interesting..." he mumbled, pulling again to get the same tingly rush, Rowan stabbing his way into Doflamigo's thoughts immediately. He pulled in the direction of Rowan's string and he was fairly certain that he just got the same rush, in a more victimized way.

While Doflamingo was just as effected by all these side-effects, he had the edge because he knew why. Doflamingo just had to worry about stopping the thoughts while Rowan also had to figure out why they were going on.

Rowan felt the tingly feeling and nearly collapsed in self-loathe. _I am straight! I am a widowed man who was happily married to a WOMAN!_ He had to remind himself continuously.

Doflamingo walked out of his cabin and followed the string until he was standing in front of rowan before pulling on the string again. Rowan looked up to see Doflamingo and felt something surge inside of him to the point where he wanted to just pounce on the bigger man.

Doflamingo continued to yank the string in front of him, finding it amusing how compelled Rowan was to just rape him, not that he could. He could always just ask.

Finally Rowan jumped up and wrapped his legs around Doflamingo as he kissed him. Doflamingo's grin grew as he thought of how successful his plan was. Even better, he was snapped back to focus in regards to Rowan and his feelings for him.

_I control when he likes me, how much he likes me, and vice-versa. _He reminded himself, feeling all power shift back to him. After a few hours passed, he disconnected their strings and switched him back to his original soul mate. Sure, he was in control, but torturing Rowan was the funnest. Now that he cracked, it wasn't quite as amusing.

Rowan was completely confused by this new attraction to the man from before and loss of attraction to his big strong Doflamingo but didn't confront Doflamingo about it since it seemed he didn't care about the lack of him in his life.

"I'm ssssssoooooooo BORED! Where is the closest island?" Doflamingo yelled after another uneventful day. As great it would be to have Sengoku wrapped around his finger, it'd be better to have some entertainment!

"The nearest island is about two hours away!" One of many crewmen called back.

"What? No! Make it closer!" He yelled. He fully realized how spoiled and whiny he was sounding but needed a good spazzing out. Plus, he found himself hilarious in the sense that a bystander would fall out of his chair laughing. Then again, he did have a strange sense of humour. He found it funny when Hancock would randomly kick a puppy.

"Sir! We might get there about twenty minutes early! The winds are shifting!" his crewman replied in a desperate attempt to calm the captain that he thought was genuinely expectant of them moving the island closer.

"Bah! Just get me some rum to pass the time!" He yelled, pretending to give in. His crew was so fun to mess with.

**A/N: Rowan was just a little OC i threw in to be the lab rat. He had no real importance and i doubt anyone will miss him. just remember Rowan IT'S OKAY TO BE GAY! and for the OC that can- a little memorial (he was written out of the story) R.I.P!**

**Comment and Review... for Rowan's sake.**


	4. Can't Think of a Clever Chapter Title

**AN: I Know I haven't written in a while but I have a great excuse! It just isn't the truth... ^.^; I got lazy... *Sees chance to advertise!* Actually, I've been enjoying one of Lolly Dream's new forums called 'The Yaoi Supernova Authors Guild' ! If it interests you, go there and into the topic Meet and Greet and say that I sent you. We are having a contest over there and I need to grab some followers to win the great prizes! Go to Lolly Dream's profile and click 'my forums' and it will take you there! click 'reply' on any of the posts to make one yourself! It's easy! And if it doesn't interest you, stop by real quick and say I sent you, then never look at it again! (although i suggest otherwise cuz it's lots of fun!) **

**Warning: For all of you yaoi fans, I had a request to focus on the straighter side of Doflamingo's bisexuality and I thought that the request was both reasonable and sensible so this one is strictly guy on girl :P Bare with it and review though! Also, I was to exited after finishing to proof read so survive grammatic errors...**

After what seemed like a whole two hours, Doflamingo's crew finally pulled into a dock! "That took lonnngggg! He whined, his third keg of rum finally starting to slur his thinking. He shakily walked off the boat, holding his fourth keg in his arms in front of him with the fifth tied to his back, both filled to the top.

"You all better stay on the ship cuz it'll get lonely without me making it feel all special and pretty!" he yelled in a slurred voice, acting more drunk then he really was just for the hell of it.

The village they docked at looked abandoned at first glance but all of the villages someone as notorious as Doflamingo would dock in always seemed to be empty. You just had to look hard enough...

"Bingo!" Doflamingo slurred, louder than he intended when he saw a man peek his head out the window before quickly withdrawing it.

He kicked the door in and waltzed in, hips swaying in mockery of models everywhere, until a man with many scars all over his body and a pinwheel on his head jumped at him with a sword.

It wasn't that hard for Doflamingo to duck him and knock the sword away from him even in his tipsy state. The man almost expected this and released the sword early, whipping out a small gun and immediately firing it.

Doflamingo was taken off guard by this and ducked to the side but his cheek was grazed by the bullet. He was still drunk but was thinking clearer enough to smile at how a rookie was able to harm him. "It's a shame you aren't pretty like Roben... is that his name... Who cares! You are ugly! So I won't make you like me cuz you're ugly!" he explained to the man after grabbing his neck and slamming him into the wall.

The man couldn't make heads or tails of what the lunatic was saying but his neck was aching in pain and his lungs were burning for air.

Doflamingo was suddenly smacked in the side of the head by a very hard plank of wood but, while he did stumble, remained on his feet, releasing the man from his grasp.

He turned angrily to see a woman who must only be 21 give or take with light purple hair that went down to her shoulders. She seemed angry, rather unshaken by the invading pirates, and brave. Not to mention she was in perfect shape and her lips looked moist enough to kiss, being very tempting.

"Ow!" he said in a sarcastic voice, showing how ineffective her futile attempt was.

She grunted and shoved it towards him again but he caught it and pulled her towards him. She flew forwards, into his arms and he held her to his chest to the point where it looked like a warm embrace. She struggled futily and he inhaled deeply to focus on making her his next soulmate. While he inhaled, he couldn't help but smell a sweet yet exotic fragrance she had.

It smelled natural though, not like a mass-produced chemical. He thought about it for a second more before the thought off oranges popped into his mind. He snapped his mind back into focus as a gun shot was fired from behind and pierced his shoulder.

It did hurt but he had several near death experiences so this one was nothing. He stood there, rather still for a second, and the man mistook it for shock. Really, Doflamingo was just finishing up the woman's bind to him. He pulled away from her and fell to the ground with a dramatic twirl and "Ooooooooo!" moan before looking up at her with eyes that seeked mercy.

Yes. Doflamingo is a very dramatic and through channeling this, is a good actor. The girl's eyes widened in horror right before his eyes fluttered closed. He was wide awake but why not let her think he's on the verge of death. His ears stayed sharp as she began screaming about someone named Bellemere before breaking down into tears. Shortly after, he heard the man run to soothe her saying that he had no choice.

This went on for a while but, because of the drowsiness the rum gave him, the having to stay still for at least 10 or 15 minutes, and the blood oozing from his new wound, it seemed that he had no choice but to sleep.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open lazily and he expected to be in the girl's home. Life is full of surprises however and he woke up in an orange grove on a thin mat with his bullet wound treated.

He stood uprather grumpily as life didn't fall into place for him which it always should and saw a small cottage over one of the trees. It was really close!

He began to aproach it before he heard movement and shifted his eyes over to see the purple-haired girl in denim over-alls, suggesting that she had been working for a while were the grass stains and dirt smudges on her face and clothes as she dug out the ground to plant a small orange tree.

"Oranges?" He said cassually as he walked up behind her, making her jump.

"No!" She said, standing up only to be half his size. "Tangerines!" She retorted, shoving the shovel into his hands. "Now earn your keep! I am not exactly _close _to you so don't expect me to let you stay here free of charge!"

"To be fair, I slept outside!" he defended playfully, picking his nose with his right pinky, then rubbing it on a nearby tangerine tree leaf.

"Ew! Can you _not_ do that? Yea, thanks!" she said with a smile but a hint of sarcasm in her voice although it sounded more peppy than anything, before picking up a basket and cupping several tangerines in her hands before picking out a few ripe ones.

"I see you got all dolled up for little old me? Your hair must have taken hours!" he said in fake praise, gesturing to her worn out over-alls and her frizzy hair. Even with it though, he noticed a glow. _'Probably just another side effect...' _he reminded, as not to endulge in such feelings.

"I didn't plan on going out today so I wore these rags. I also didn't know when you'd wake up. If I'd known I would have-" She cut herself off before letting anything else slip out but enough had been said to widen his grin.

"For the record, he attacked me first!" Doflamingo reminded after noticing her eyes drifting off in memory of the events of last night.

"Genzo is very protective of the village! Especially against pirates!" She reassured.

"Not all pirates are bad." he reminded, his face serious. This didn't apply to him but she didn't have to know that. It took a lot of will power for him not to burst out in laughter.

"You sound like the Strawhat." she stated before continuing on working in an attempt to end the conversation.

He was too persistent to let that happen. "Hey! You told me the old geezer- errr.- Genzo's name before yours! Where's the justice in that?" he asked.

"Oh. sorry!" she apologized with a quirky smile. "I'm Nojiko! And you?"

"I'm..." he hesitated, wondering if she would react to hearing his real name. _'I'll fake one.'_ "I'm..." he stopped again thinking maybe she recognized him or his flag and knew who he was, asking his name only to be polite.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked, deciding to stall.

"I'm not gunna lie. Your flag rings a bell. I just can't quite place it..." she said, tapping her chin.

"I'm Roben! Roben of the... laughing pirates!" he said, Roben being the first name to come to mind.

"Ha! I would've remembered something that stupid!" she said, laughing happily.

"You like me." he said in a monotone voice that made her freeze. Her back was to him so she couldn't se her face but he didn't have to.

He leaned in over her so his mouth was to her ear. _'One more thing to throw her off and she'll break!' _"Who's Bellemere?" he asked, slowly massaging her arms.

She immediately pulled away to face him from a distance, revealing tears welling up in her eyes. "Tell me..." he let out in a soothing voice. _'Got her!'_

She dove into his welcoming arms, finally letting the tears run down her face as he lifted her chin up to kiss him.

He planned to stay there for a day at most but ended up staying for five days for he sole reason of he felt needed. The girl felt alone and he was helping. He felt sympathy for her which was rare in him. He finally decided he should leave after he put on his other pair of glasses to see the red string connecting them where his hope of settling down shattered and was replaced by depression.

**A/N: Okay! A bit longer than most chapters to make up for lost time! Plz Review and ask Questons!**

**Again, check out Lolly Dream and the 'The Yaoi Supernova Authors Guild' and I may just update quicker than normal. ;)**

**JFlower! How I wish You had an account so I could respond to your great OC! I'll answer your other stuff though first. I decided I'm gunna leave Garp out of it, He can only have one soulmate, not one of each gender, Size is a valid reason to be popular with ladies (WhiteBeard for example) but I have a few issues with the OC. Not so much issues as in plot holes though. V.V**

**1. He would have already met her and felt the connection.**  
**2. He would have noticed the string lead to his boat while he was on land in recent chapters.**  
**3. I personally think that Doflamingo would have raped her by now if her breasts were that big.**  
**is a great OC! I wish you had an account (assuming you don't for reasons unknown) so you could write about her relationship with Doflamingo as a seperate story but I feel if she's the soulmate, she may... how do I put this... steal the spotlight from the rest of the story?**

**I do like her character and I do wanna make references to her in the story for future chapters but I want permission first! Review one more time if its a yes or a no. And feel free to defend the flaws in this Great character as I may reconsider.**

**Everyone Review! Please! Your all ducking out on me!**


	5. Long Distance Relationship

**A/N: No one went to Lolly's forum but I'll spoil you anyways. I'm hoping for this to be ready by morning! Seriously though, I wanna win those prizes! Go to the forum!**

**Warning: Very foul language is used by Do-Do bird right now so... be warned of it...**

"How long until we reach Sengoku?" Doflamingo whined.

"St-still eight days sir!" His crewman replied.

"What! You said nine days a week ago! I stopped on that island to kill time for 6 days! We should only have 1 day left!" Doflamingo yelled, fully aware of his flaws in logic and math.

"We-well sir. I meant nine days of travel so really, only one day passed! And um... we'd have two days left..." his crewman replied, mumbling the last part.

Doflamingo stomped his foot in fake annoyance, all of his crew really thinking he was annoyed (and dumb), before storming off to his cabin.

In the silence of his bedroom, he snickered before lying down on the bed looking out the window to his right. After several minutes, his face melted into serenity as images of Nojiko and him cuddling, picking tangerines, and cradling their new-born baby snuck into his mind.

He knew he should shake himself out of these thoughts but decided he'd do it later. The best parts about imagining settling down is that he was filled with the happy thoughts and false dreams that he knew wouldn't happen, but at the same time felt smug, knowing that no one would ever know he imagined this.

His serene bliss was shattered by a knock on the door. "Captain?" a female voice that he easily recognized called.

He let out a sigh and paused in silence before answering "What is it, E-Cup?" he asked, calling her in her hated nickname.

"You know what! I have a name!" she yelled in anger. "At least call me something more dignified!"

"... Fine. What is it Virgin?" he said again, letting a mix of a sigh and a chuckle slip from his mouth after.

She stomped her foot in anger and yelled "You know what! You better hope that-" she stopped for a second to calm herself before continuing "Commander Sengoku just called on the Den-Den Mushi. He said you obviously weren't going to go through with the meeting anyways and rcent events have tied up his schedule so he's cancelling you private hearing." she said in a level-headed voice with well-masked annoyance.

"What? No! Call him back! Get him now! Re-schedule it!" he said in a panicked voice. "I'm Interested, I'm Interested!" He yelled, craning his head out the window, praying that through some miracle, Sengoku would hear him.

"Really? You and I both know that there are some brains in that thick head of yours! He can't hear you!" E-cup called, opening the door, handing him the Den-Den-Mushi. "Due to call interceptors, Sengoku only uses each Den-Den-Mushi once before switching to another. You can't possibly get a hold of him." she informed, further crushing his plan.

He began mumbling something repetitively and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Why are yu so upset anyways? You hate the World Government and you hate getting lectures! Put the two together and you should be gouging your eyes out!"

He stopped and looked up at her from his bed with a grim expression. "You know. No one else on the crew has enough breasts, err, balls to question me and I like it that way." His face emotionless while fear slowly crept onto hers.

"Pfffftt! Bwahahaha! God! My crew is so fun to fuck with! Both ways! Bwahahaha!" he cried, rubbing tears of laughter rom the corners of his eyes.

She scowled in responce then walked out, slamming the door. Her leaving was a reminder of the predicament at hand though. "Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" he chanted, hurling the Den-Den-Mushi at the wall, poor thing, in a fit of rage.

"I don't have to believe in God to know that he's fucking with me!" he yelled out.

_'How the hell do I get close now! Wait... who said I had to be close?' _he realized, arching is eyebrow in consideration. He pictured the man in his head as he felt the string tighten around his finger and he felt it deteriorate, then regrow facing a seperate direction.

"I... am a genious." Is all he managed to say. He just set a time-bomb and when that bomb explodes, he'll be expecting a call.

* * *

"... dumbest Plan EVER!" He yelled after a day of big fat nothing happening He was still sailing to the spot of their meeting cuz he knew that Sengoku would surely set up the meeting again but he still had a full week of waiting to get there.

He laid flat on his back on his bed, his boredom growing. A little pass-time formed in his head and he focused until he felt the string on his other hand reached from out of his pants and gripped the string tightly, pulling back towards himself so that the string on Sengoku's finger would be yanked, giving him a rush of emotions towards him.

If he timed it right for later, when Sengoku would be asleep, he'd get the surge in his sleep, giving him dreams of the pink-feathered barbarian, hopefully dirty ones as to speed things along.

Sadly, it was the middle of the day now and he guessed that the Commander of the Marines would be in some kind of meeting at the moment and he'd just begin to lose focus of the crap and think of only the prize. Yes, that is how Doflamingo considers himself and that is how he finds Marine work.

After another night of partying, it was a little past 4 when Doflamingo remembered his plan and put it in action. He felt the string tighten around his finger, which was now a sign that he could touch the string and gripped it, yanking violently to the point where he might actually break it due to his drunken state.

He could just imagine all the things Sengoku would dream of about him. After all, there were so many good qualities about him. _I bet I'm butt raping him right now! Licking God knows what off him! Hope he doesn't die of a heart attack! _he thought, flattering himself, letting out a soft but evil laugh.

**A/N: Renee makes her appearence but Her name wasn't quite given yet... E-Cup is good enough though, right? **


	6. Phone Sex or Message? A Worthy Question!

A/N: So sorry for the time hole but I'm gunna make it up to you with another update by the end of the week too! I'll try for a weekly update every saturday or sunday! I pwomise! I was busy with a few oneshots so check those out if you feel interested ^.~ Pwomise to review or maybe I'll delete this chapter before you get a chance to read! ~.^

To JFlower: I can tell how well you have Renee planned out and I feel bad that she's not gunna have that big a role and tat I can't use all the info you gave me. I like the weapon but there will be no real fight scenes or brawls so she won't use it. Plus I don't know how she'd react in the situation where Doflamingo put a string on her... resistance? Embrace? The fact tat she's not in the real show means that I haven't seen her do muc of anything and a bio only tells so much. She's not my character and I really have no right to be using her at all. although I will honor the info and dedication you gave of her to me and give her small roles on the side. She just won't be in the spotlight is all I'm trying to say... many apologies!

Warning: It's in Doflamingo's POV yet again... I was told by one (of my few TT^TT) reviewers that they liked the last time I did this so... brace yourself and secure your thinking cap! *puts on three to be safe* Also, I'm toning down the swear words by replacing them with illegible obsinities like instead of the F word, he'll say stuff like fudge xD I dont think it'll make him that OoC... think of it like a little phase the immature soul is going through as a wierd twisted way (in his mind) to pass the time. It gives some (but very miniscule) amounts of amusement and he's the type to suck all that up! Meaning that he'll also censor out simple words like butt too... Enjoy :P

* * *

Yes. I might be losing some of my beautiful brains. What the fudge nuggets was I thinking? ...hehe, fudge nuggets... But seriously, I was all like "Hey, lets make Sengoku with the huge stick up his poop producer fall in love with you! Not letting you use it on any servants or anything for the small amount of amusement I can get on this boring poop producer ship of mine leaving me bored out of my wits! I'm genious!"

I deserve a mental kick for that one... ow... painful... I'm using sarcasm in my thoughts, how bored must I be to be doing that. Next thing you know I'll start conversations. "Hi, me!" "Hello Me! Haven't seen you in a while! It's been ages! When did I last see you?" "Well! I think it was the last time we went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror... although you could count the time I looked out the window and could kind of see you." "Of coarse!" ... and we're back to sarcasm.

"belibelibelibeli... belibelibelibeli" Oh thank god! A den-den-mushi! Cut off my internal boring monolugue and give me something of interest! ... Oh God! I can't believe it took me 8 whole "beli"'s to realize! This is it! This is the call! That's Sengoku! Should I answer? No! He'll be to jumpy and might get nevous or back out!

"belibelibelibeli... belibelibelibeli" Oh crap... let it go to answering machine? I don't have one yet! CRAP! Those new den-den-mushi models seemed pointless but now... wait. He doesn't have to know that. "E-CUP!"

"belibelibelibeli... belibelibelibeli" "What! And stop calling me that!" "Nononono! Hurry! You gotta pretend to be the operator lady for me so when I answer the phone he doesn't think it's the real me when it is the real me!" Wow I blurted that out fast. I didn't even have to try and act childish that time... It came naturally! "What? No!" "Please!" "No! I won't unless-"

Oh god this could go on forever. I refused to let her finish, I just shoved the Mushi in her face and she acted accordingly. "You- _The number you have reached is unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep."_ She did it in a believeble tone. She was all riled up a second ago... good transition. She nudged me as a way to remind me of the little message I had to put and I immediately jumped into action, having planned it out many times in my head a week ago out of sheer boredom and curiousity.

I put on my "I'm super drunk!" voice and said "Hey! It's Doflamingo! I'm either out partying or having SEX! Leave something exciting and some phone sex after the beep!"

I stood with a smirk, proud of my flawless message and she nudged me again becase i forgot to make the beep sound. "O, ummm Beep."

There was a moments pause, most likely him taking in the 'innapropriate message' and despite how unbelievable it was, he bought the act. "Ummm... Donquixote! I decided to reopen the meeting because my schedule opened up so its the same day as I said before! I do hope you plan on coming! ... I suppose this is the part of the message where I leave some phone sex? ...oh god that was stupid... "let's have some phone sex!"... idiot. Why don't I just shout it from the rooftops... "

It was my turn to nudge Renee and I silently reminded her to fulfll her part of the message. "Oh- _To save the message, press 1. To delete the message, press 2. To make a new message, press 3." _

A click was heard and I just knew it was 2. He was like a giddy girl, he'd try out over 30 messages before his hand'd slip and he'd leave one of the worst of the bunch on accident so I decided to spare him the misery while still giving myself an enjoyable amount to sponge off of and nudged E-cup once as a signal. "Ohh- _Message saved." W_e could still here Sengoku screaming into the Mushi saying "What? No! Message deleted! 2! 2! TWOOOOO!" before we hung up. We exchanged silent and emotionless looks before bursting out in a laughing fit recalling his retarded message.

I shooed E-cup out when she started saying what she wanted in return for doing that message "I want you to call me by my birth-given name! Not this E-cup crap-" and she rambled on but I slammed the door in her face. God I love doing that. I opened it aagain just for the sake of slamming it on her a second time and I could hear her huff off after. It was only 6 more days of boredom and I could always just recall the events of today to put me in a better mood.

I am a genious. And I won't let my huge ego ever forget it. I can and will rule the world on a high-throne of respect and sex and I sure as hell enjoy it! ... it's fun to give myself these little pep talks. It's like I'm letting my ego masturbate...

* * *

Read, then review. If any of you wanna call me by name, School Escapee is such a hand-full. I go by E-kun on my forum (link in my profile) and I think of you all... you three ^.^; as close friends so... feist in and enjoy! Read and Review PLZ!


End file.
